Confessions of a broken heart
by Aninha Black
Summary: Liz é filha de Harry e Ginny...com a presente ausência do pai,a garota faz confissões vindas de um coração partido...


_**Confessions of a broken heart**_

Ginny levantou da cama, encostou os pés no chão frio e afastou os cabelos longos e ruivos do rosto; encaminhou-se para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e olhando para a foto do homem que mais amava: Harry. Desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ver as fotos da filha sobre o aparador da sala, Elizabeth Weasley Potter, ruiva como a mãe, mas dona dos olhos tão verdes como os do pai e os da avó materna. Ginny fez o café mais caprichado nesse dia, era o décimo aniversário de sua filha e, Liz (apelido pelo qual chamavam a menina) pediria a mesma coisa de todos os anos: conhecer o pai.

Na realidade, não era um pedido impossível, mas, Ginny e Harry achavam que a menina deveria conhecer ele quando já estivesse mais velha e pudesse entender porquê o pai não estava sempre com ela. Harry acompanhava tudo de longe e sofria muito por não poder se aproximar muito de Liz; desde o fim da guerra, Harry era outra pessoa. Um rapaz amargurado, que teve o peso do mundo bruxo em suas costas (e sente como se ainda tivesse), que ficou entre a vida e a morte por duas vezes em seu último ano em Hogwarts, que voltara para a escola a pedido da diretora Minerva e, que engravidara Ginny como a promessa de manter o amor dos dois vivo mesmo se algo acontecesse com ele. Não aconteceu o pior, mas Harry teve muitos traumas e, um deles foi ficar em coma por 4 anos e, depois de acordar e retomar sua vida, sofreu novos ataques, daqueles seguidores do Lorde que teimavam em querer matar o menino-que-sobreviveu como uma forma de ter a absolvição do mestre mesmo depois deste estar definitivamente morto. Harry passou cinco anos morando isolado, como um modo e proteger Ginny e Liz e, tal atitude deixou marcas profundas em todos, mas, principalmente em Elizabeth. Mas este era o décimo ano, o décimo aniversário de Elizabeth...

Liz abriu os olhos devagar, viu a nesga de luz do sol que entrava pelas cortinas do quarto, olhou no calendário, 31 de agosto. A data que mais amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo, amava porque era seu aniversário e, odiava porque foi quando completou um mês do coma de seu pai; a garota se descobriu e olhou o quarto a sua volta e, correu para abrir a janela...

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_And I wait for the god lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

Olhou para o céu esperançosa, como sempre fazia toda manhã, nenhuma coruja que fosse diferente vinha voando em direção da casa; Liz tomou seu banho e trocou de roupa, sua mãe devia estar esperando-a na cozinha, com a mesa do café recheada de guloseimas para comemorar o aniversário dela. Ela sempre pedia a Merlin que a fizesse sentir-se, ou pelo menos, mostrar-se feliz perante a mãe e a família; Liz sempre achava que a causa de sua família ser diferente das outras era culpa dela, achava que o verdadeiro peso quem carregava era ela e não seu pai. A família Weasley Potter começara numa crise e, isto parecia não mudar.

Mesmo para ter apenas 10 anos, completos nesse dia, Elizabeth entendia muito bem tudo que explicavam sobre o pai, mas não queria explicações de sua mãe, seu tio Ron, tia Hermione ou vó Molly, queria uma explicação de seu pai. Ao entrar na cozinha, a garotinha não encontrou sua mãe, a mesa do café estava semi pronta e, havia um bilhete de sua mãe:

"_Liz minha princesa, Feliz Aniversário! Desculpe não estar aí e nem ter terminado seu café. Surgiu um imprevisto, posso lhe dizer apenas uma palavra sobre isso. Pai. Amo-te muito, mamãe."_

Elizabeth ficou estática, olhando o bilhete e a mesa incompleta. Se seu pai tivesse ficado com elas desde sempre, seu aniversário sempre seria o melhor, mesmo sem nada. Mas só de ter seu pai ali, ela seria a filha mais feliz do mundo.

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken, but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying_

_And these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

"Porque ele tinha que ser o famoso Harry Potter? Porque? Porque ele não poderia ser apenas Harry Potter, filho de Lílian e James? Um pacato cidadão bruxo?", pensava Liz enquanto pegava seu caderno e rascunhava outro de seus poemas. _"Sinto-me triste e incompleta... Não por um amor perdido, mas por um pai que nunca tive... De filha pra pai, eu confesso que ainda te espero e mantenho a esperança, mesmo que meu coração esteja quebrado em milhões de pedaços... essas são as minhas confissões para meu querido e amado pai"._

_I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater_

_I dream of another you, the one who would never_

_Never leave me alone, to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

Elizabeth largou o pergaminho com a poesia em cima do sofá, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto alvo e delicado, as lágrimas avivaram os olhos verdes da garotinha; ela entrou no quarto dos pais, abriu o guarda roupa e pegou o suéter pólo verde que pertencia ao seu pai. Vestiu o suéter, sentindo o cheiro dele e se abraçava com força, como se estivesse abraçando ao próprio pai; imaginando como seria se o pai tivesse visto todos os momentos dela, como seria ter um abraço do pai a cada queda, era tudo que ela precisava, tudo que ela queria. Mas porque ele teve que ficar longe? Porque tinha que ser o pai dela?

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_

_'Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_Of a broken heart_

Ginny aparatou na casa isolada onde Harry vivia; uma casa pequena, com poucos móveis, arejada e, com fotos de Ginny e Liz espalhadas por todos os lugares. Harry desceu as escadas segurando o corrimão; a aparência do homem não era das melhores, estava mais magro que o normal, os cabelos lisos caindo um pouco sobre a face, os óculos caindo sobre o nariz. Ao ver Ginny, Harry a abraçou com tamanha vontade e, a mulher retribuiu com a mesma vontade; ela segurou o rosto do marido com carinho e, acariciava-o com saudade.

Porque você me chamou? Hoje é aniversário de Liz. Deixei-a sozinha em casa, o que aconteceu com você? – Gina pergunta preocupada, agitando a varinha e preparando um mingau fortificado para Harry

Eu sei que hoje é aniversário dela. E sei que ela sonha me conhecer e, talvez ela pense que eu nunca a amei. – Harry disse calmo e coma voz cansada

Ela sabe que você a ama. Só não entende o porquê de você nunca querer ir vê-la, ou mandar uma carta. Você nunca mandou uma carta.

Não queria faze-la sofrer, Ginny.

Uma carta Harry? Uma carta a fará sofrer? – Ginny pergunta dando a ele o pote com o mingau

Criará esperanças que eu não sei quando se tornarão realidade. – Harry respondeu começando a comer – E se eu aparecer, vocês poderão estar em perigo.

A deixaria feliz de saber que o pai a ama. E, nós duas gostaríamos de correr riscos. – Ginny responde, tirando do bolso uma das confissões de Liz para Harry – Leia. Eu vou voltar pra casa, vou tomar café com nossa filha. Mesmo que você ache que ainda carrega o peso do mundo nas costas, mas quem tem carregado o peso da falta de um pai, é Elizabeth. – Ginny o encara e aparata para casa

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you, I,_

_I love you,_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth_

_Did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Assim que Ginny aparatou em casa, ouviu o choro de Liz vindo do andar de cima, correu até lá e abraçou a ruivinha com tamanha vontade; aninhando-a em seus braços e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Liz abraçava a mãe com vontade, chorando tudo que queria chorar.

Eu amo tanto ele mamãe. Amo mesmo. Porque ele não me quer? Porque vocês não me dizem a verdade? Ele não me ama? – Elizabeth perguntava com a voz chorosa

Ele te ama muito, Liz. Ama sim. Papai é apaixonado por você, mas ele ainda acha que carrega a culpa do mundo bruxo nas costas. – Ginny dizia para filha, não contendo as próprias lágrimas.

Elizabeth abraçou mais a mãe, talvez este estivesse sendo seu aniversário mais real; sem falsos sorrisos e uma festa incompleta. Preferia chorar a fingir estar feliz; a garotinha levantou o rosto e limpou o rosto da mãe. Sorrindo como o pai e dando um beijo no rosto dela, Liz levantou-se e desceu as escadas, com a mãe atrás dela; a menina pegou dois cookies e deu um para a mãe, comendo o outro, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

Ginny e Liz ficaram em silêncio na cozinha arrumando tudo por um bom tempo, quando uma coruja branca adentrou a janela da cozinha, trazendo uma carta presa à pata; Ginny ficou boquiaberta, Elizabeth pegou a carta e a abriu ansiosa.

"_Amada filha Liz,_

_passei dez anos de minha vida longe dos meus bens mais preciosos, você e sua mãe. Errei muito ao carregar um peso inexistente em minhas costas e, você carregou um fardo muito maior que o meu. O fardo de não ter um pai vivo ao teu lado. _

_Elizabeth, a partir deste dia, não te deixarei sozinha nunca mais. Você irá pra Hogwarts ano que vem, mas eu jamais te abandonarei, mesmo estando um pouco longe, a partir de hoje, eu cumprirei o papel que deveria estar cumprindo há dez anos. Papel de pai._

_Feliz aniversário princesinha!_

_Amo-te muito_

_Papai"._

Ao terminar de ler a carta, a porta da cozinha se abriu, raios de sol da tarde entraram, mas, desta vez trazendo Harry. Elizabeth mal podia crer em seus próprios olhos, seu pai estava na cozinha da casa, ele era exatamente como nas fotos, um pouco mais magro, mas não deixava de ser seu pai; Harry a olhava com tamanho encanto, vendo a ruivinha dona dos olhos tão verdes como os dele. Liz encarava Harry e, num impulso pulou no pescoço dele, enchendo-o de beijos, molhados de lágrimas; Harry abraçou a menina com saudade acumulada e conseguiu apenas dizer:

Eu sempre te amei...

Naquele momento, não era necessária nenhuma explicação. Era necessário apenas sentirem o amor de uma família completa...


End file.
